


100 words on love and pain

by loveinadoorway



Category: White Collar
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 03:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveinadoorway/pseuds/loveinadoorway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 word drabble<br/>LJ comment_fic prompt by dreamsofspike: White Collar, Peter/Neal - undercover, Peter has to hurt Neal in order to save his life</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 words on love and pain

Every blow felt like a knife ripping into his stomach. The blood spattering the white dress shirt made him – who had seen rotting corpses, attended autopsies, killed people in all ways imaginable – nauseous like never before.

Montgomery suspected Neal was working for the FBI. Now Peter, in his role as corrupt cop, had to beat the shit out of the man he loved more than his own life to make sure Montgomery’s sniper on the rooftop opposite wouldn't pull the trigger.

And the worst thing was the resigned forgiveness in the blue eyes unerringly trained on him through it all.


End file.
